When I'm Sorry Isn't Enough
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Sequel to Betrayal. I'm thinking about writing another sequal to this one..should i continue this? REVIEW


Alright everyone. First things first. I do not own any characters in this story that you would see  
on In A Heartbeat. I do own any family members you might read about from Caitie or Jamie's family.  
Other than that, not mine. Oh and Darkchilde, I could always see Val doing something like this too,  
lol. Well all this is a sequal so u know what that means! If u haven't read Betrayal yet, that might  
just help....lol. okay i'm done. read on and review.  
  
  
  
When 'I'm Sorry' Isn't Enough  
  
  
Val got a really weird feeling when she looked at Caitie as they passed in the hall. Caitie usuallyt  
would wave to Val, even if she was with her other friends. Caitie was never afraid to have other  
friends who were different. She didn't have to lie about them. Val sighed heavily. What she said  
was still sinking in. At least Caitie would never have to find out. Val felt really guilty.   
Caitie glared at Val's back until it disappeared around the corner. Caitie's anger and sadness kind  
of equaled. She didn't know whether to hate Val's guts or be sad the her best friend could do something  
like that. It was all too confusing.  
Jamie spotted Caitie. She looked upset, almost as mad as the day before. He too was in shock that  
Val could ever stab Caitie's back the way she did.  
"Hey Caitie." Jamie smiled. Caitie looked up and offered a small smile.  
"Hi Jamie." Caitie sighed.  
"Still bummed about Val." He asked. Caitie nodded.  
"Yeah, sad and angry. Ya know, why would she ever...It just doesn't make sense Jamie. Not at all."  
Jamie understood. He dug through his brain for some good advice, but none was really coming to  
mind. Jamie decided the best thing to do was just talk...and see what happened.  
"I guess you should talk to her about it. Ya know, confront her and maybe you can work things out. She'll  
apologize and you can't forgive her-" Caitie interuppted.  
"Forgive her? You are crazy if you think I'd ever forgive her." Caitie stated simply. She was mad  
and Val was wrong. She didn't want to be friends with Val, since all that would happen would be  
Val dening Caitie's friendship.   
"Well..." Jamie tried to say something. Caitie wasn't done yet though.  
"Pretty soon, she'll be telling everyone I don't even go to this school. That's she has never seen  
me before in her life! I can see it coming Jamie, I really can." Caitie exclaimed.  
"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Jamie knew Val would never get that carried away, but  
after this, he couldn't be 100% sure.  
"I guess. But I will talk to her. And then we'll see what happens." Caitie and Jamie went their  
seperate ways. Caitie made up her mind to meet Val at her work. That way, if she had to attack and  
mortally wound Val, she'd be close to some people who could help.  
  
Val was straightening up around the station. People were so sloppy around this place. It had been  
a slow week, which was good and bad. Good because people weren't getting hurt and bad because the  
squad was very bored. Hank and Tyler were making up outrageous football plays, Jamie had brought   
his guitar and was driving everyone insane with his songwriter, Brooke had brought every J-14  
magazine she'd ever gotten and was giving everyone the little quizzes, and Val kept busy with  
things around the station. She had done the inventory three times, in the past two days.   
Caitie huffed and puffed as she walked up the walk to the EMS station. It was a little cold outside  
and she'd walked as fast as she could without actaully running. Caitie was a little anxious.  
Val didn't hear Caitie come in. She looked over at Jamie, who looked a little surprised. Val turned  
and there was Caitie, her cheeks pink from the chilly weather and her hair wild from the breeze.  
"Val, I need a word." Caitie said simply. Val thought her voice sounded as cold as that wind outside.  
"Um alright." Val followed Caitie to the supply room. Caitie shut the door and sat down on the  
floor. Val followed her, waiting for her to begin.  
"Val, I'm really mad at you. I can't believe what you said about me in the girls bathroom yesterday  
with all your little friends. That really hurt my feelings." Caitie looked at Val, her eyes narrow.  
Val was shocked, meanwhile. She thought her heart had stopped. Here she was, feeling guilty about  
what she had said but being comforted that Caitie would never find out, and Caitie had known all  
along. This problem had taken on a whole new form.  
"Caitie, you don't understand. I just didn't want them to think I was like you...I..I...I didn't  
want them to tease me about you." Val knew her excuse wasn't a good one. If fact, she was probably  
proving Caitie's point.  
"Tell me when I get something wrong, ok? You told your friends you barely knew me, that I was just  
like everyone else, and that Jamie was the only way you knew me. That we're just really aquaitances.  
But that isn't true. You're just a coward. You're too scared to be different Val. You're totally  
freaked that if you have different friends from you little cheerleading posse, you'll be uncool.  
You won't be exactly like them any more. I've hated people like you all my life Val. I never knew  
that one of them was my friend, but that's different now, isn't it...thanks to you." Caitie's mouth  
was tight and she was squinting. Inside she was on fire. Knowing that everything she was saying was  
true, Caitie wondered how she hadn't seen it sooner. Val stared. She opened her mouth a few times.  
"Caitie, I'm sorry. I really am. It's just I didn't want them to think I was weird. I know that's  
not any excuse but I can't explain why I did that. I really can't." Val said.  
"Listen Val, I don't care if you're sorry or not. I can't believe anything you say anyways. Not now.  
And it doesn't bother me if you aren't sorry. I don't forgive you. It isn't that easy." Caitie  
rose to leave. Val stood up too.  
"I am sorry. I can't explain what I did. But it'll never happen again. I'm not ashamed anymore."  
Val cried. Caitie shrugged and disappeared through the door. Jamie watched Caitie practically run  
by. He rose to go after her, but Hank shook his head. Jamie sat down, feeling a little helpless.  
Val walked in, tears streaming down her face. Jamie tried to feel sorry for her, but he couldn't.  
He couldn't feel bad for someone who had brought this on themselves. Val grabbed her purse and   
headed for the door. She turned to Brooke.  
"I...have to go home." She choked out, barely audible. Everyone sat their for a second, all a little  
confused. Except for Jamie. He knew exactly what was going on.  
Caitie sat on the swings in her backyard. She was still fuming. All her brothers and sisters had  
figured out they'd better leave her alone. Caitie lifted her head as she heard the familiar sound  
of a motorcycle. A few minutes later, Jamie appeared, looking concerned. Caitie thought it was so  
cute and she could have enjoyed the extra attention, if it wasn't for Val.  
"Val was pretty shook up." Jamie said as he sank into the swing next to Caitie. Caitie slammed her  
feet into the dirt and pushed her self up.   
"Good! She deserves it!" Caitie called as her dark hair billowed behind her. Jamie began pushing  
his swing too.  
"Yeah...I guess. But that's it? No more Val and Caitie?" Jamie had to smile. Caitie looked like a  
little girl again, playing on the swings.  
"Not in my book. I wouldn't care if I never saw her...again." Caitie said.  
"Maybe you should just forgive her. I'm not saying be friends with her, but forgive her." Jamie  
adviced as he dragged his feet along the loose dirt to stop. "You'll probably feel alot better."  
"Ya know, that wouldn't be so hard. I could forgive her and still never have to see her again. It  
seems like the right thing to do. I don't want this stressing me out. But I need my time to fume,  
be angry...give me a week."   
  
Two weeks later, Val was moping around the house. Caitie hadn't said more than two words to her in  
the past couple of weeks. Val sighed. Her life was really awful. If only that bathroom trip had   
never happened. The door bell rang. Val opened it to see Caitie, standing outside.  
"Caitie! Hi!" Val smiled. Maybe this thing was coming to an end.  
"Hi Val. I just wanted to come by and tell you something." Caitie said. She sounded a little formal  
and her words seemed like they had been rehearsed.  
"Okay..." Val hoped this would turn out for the best.  
"I...I forgive you." Caitie said slowly. Val knew she was being honest. Caitie had forgiven her!  
Finally it was over.  
"That's great! I felt awful! Do you want to come inside?" Val wanted them to throw on their pjs  
like old times and watch old movies and play truth or dare and act like best friends.  
"No...I can't." Caitie replied, her eyes glued to the ground.  
"Why not?" Val was a little confused.  
"Well, I don't want to." Caitie looked up. Val took a step back.  
"What? I thought you forgave me. I thought everything was okay."  
"I do forgive you. But that doesn't make it okay. I'm going to need to think things through Val.  
What you did was awful. I'm sorry isn't enough right now." Caitie explained.  
"But..." Val began.  
"Val, you have to understand. I can't trust you. I don't want to be friends with you. Who knows  
when another group of cheerleaders will come around and you'll make fun of me all over again. I  
don't need a friend like that." Caitie turned to leave but Val grabbed her shoulder.  
"Caitie, what can I say?" Val begged, her eyes pleading.  
"You can't say anything. Nothing will ever make this okay. Val, listen. I can't look at you the same.  
I'll see you around." Caitie looked at Val sadly. She didn't fully believe  
this had actually happened. Val said good bye and went back inside. Caitie began the walk home.  
Caitie felt sad, depressed...like she'd just lost her best friend. She wanted to forgive Val, she  
really did. But sometimes, I'm sorry just isn't enough. 


End file.
